Several cell lines treated for cholesterol depletion and enrichment will be observed with 2-photon confocal microscope Laurdan and Fillipin staining technique. In-vivo and fixed cells systems will be examined. Consulting: Weiming Yu consulted with Hubert Zajicek on the above experiments. Consulting: Weiming Yu how to run the software for the LFD microscope and data acquisition.